


Don't Mind Dying Young If You're My Killer

by Dikhotomia



Series: Enbarr University's Resident Troublemaker [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biting, Bottom My Unit | Byleth, Clubbing, Dirty Talk, F/F, Kind of Rough Sex, No one is sober the fic, Porn, Semi-Public Sex, Switching, Top Edelgard von Hresvelg, Top My Unit | Byleth, Vaginal Fingering, With A Twist, bottom edelgard, with some plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dikhotomia/pseuds/Dikhotomia
Summary: "They're six drinks in -- empty glasses corralled in the center of the table and speech just starting to get a little fuzzy at the edges -- when the silver haired woman with the red shirt leans her hands on the side of their table. The conversation dies and Byleth looks up to meet the other's eyes.And oh. Yes, she's absolutely gorgeous."ORByleth gets dragged to a club after a lost bet and gets way more than she bargained for.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Enbarr University's Resident Troublemaker [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555870
Comments: 18
Kudos: 375





	Don't Mind Dying Young If You're My Killer

**Author's Note:**

> Time for a break in our regularly scheduled programming because again this idea kicked me in the face and wouldn't let go. There are some settings here that are shared with Half Light because I'm too lazy to come up with new ones, I just wanted to write porn.

Crimson Flower is exactly what she expected it to be; loud, wild and a little too much for how sober she is. Lights streak multicolored, dusting the haze that covers the club floor various colors and making the mass of people dancing look otherworldly. Like specters inside a prism.

Claude is the only one happy to be here, dragging her and Dimitri behind him with a boisterous laugh and a 'it'll be fun, I swear!' He'd just happened to choose the two least likely to go to a party types to take along with him. Dimitri because he and Claude were dating and Byleth, well, she lost a bet. A bet she really regretted making, but at least Claude had passed the most recent test, given how big of a percent it went towards his grade.

She just...kind of had to bite this particular migraine inducing bullet.

At least the campus wasn't a terrible hike from here, as massive as Enbarr City was she had been worried they'd be taking a cab and stuck somewhere in the middle of another district. But Crimson Flower had only been a half hour's stroll from the University. So as drunk as she planned to get, at least she could stumble her way back to her room with some sense of coherency. 

Because flagging down a cab drunk should be an Olympic sport.

She let's Claude drag them up a flight of metal stairs that was probably dangerous to navigate if you couldn't see straight, and it makes her wonder how many people have fallen until she catches sight of the railings, realizing the stairwell is closed in. Panes of thick glass stretch from the ceiling and up from the steps leaving only a bit of space for stray hands to grab the metal rails for support. They choose a booth close to the side overlooking the dance floor, and Claude leaves immediately after to get them all drinks.  
Predictably her and Dimitri sit in silence, her attention falling over the people below. All moving differently but still somehow managing to make it flow. It's ungraceful and messy and she can only imagine how hot and sweaty it would be trapped like that between bodies. But she kinda gets the appeal to it, to just move to the beat of music and lose yourself in it. To forget the problems of the week with several drinks and dancing until you can't anymore.

Maybe she'd go down and dance after a few drinks, but right now she was perfectly content to sit here and let the bass line of the current song buzz in her chest, foot tapping to it despite her best effort to pretend she wasn't enjoying herself. Hell even Dimitri is tapping his fingers against his bicep, and she catches him when she flicks a glance his way. He shrugs, lips quirking up into a half smile.

Claude returns with drinks just as Byleth catches sight of a group of women below, and she thinks she's seen at least one of them at the University before. They've split off from the dance-floor, collectively stumbling their way up to the lower bar and spilling onto various seats. They're already pretty drunk, she realizes, the woman in the middle of them flagging down the bartender and ordering more drinks. It's hard to see exactly what she looks like, but her silver hair -- tied high in a ponytail, but she can see the loose strands stuck to her face -- and caustic red dress shirt stick out. Leather pants that look like they had to be poured on complete the look, coupled with military grade boots.

And she wishes she could see her face, because her body is a sight. The two other women with her press in close to her sides, all of them laughing and talking and clearly comfortable with the intimacy clearly held between them. "Didn't take Ingrid for a party type," Dimitri says, eyebrow raised. "Then again I didn't take Edelgard for one either, but here she is." He huffs a laugh, turning to where Claude slides into the booth beside him. 

"Are they with Dorothea?" He asks, leaning across Dimitri to peer down. "Oh yea that's why, didn't you hear? Ingrid's dating Dorothea."

"I did not," Dimitri replies, looking moderately amused. "It's about time, though."

Even Byleth knew about that whole mess, and she usually tried to stay the hell out of the drama.

"There's a rumor going around that they're in a poly with Edelgard, so far none of them have denied it. So either they're ignoring it, letting people think what they want, or it's not a rumor at all." Claude takes a sip of his drink, sliding both Byleth's and Dimitri's to them across the table with a flick of his wrist. "They all live together in an apartment near Campus too, like most of us, but. It sure doesn't help the rumor mill."

They fall into easy chatter after that, about classes and how best to rope Byleth into further help to bullshit their way through things. "I'm your TA," she says at one point around her drink, index finger lifting from the side of the glass to point menacingly at Claude. "I'm not your cheat sheet. Study."

He laughs, which makes the rest of them laugh too.

They're six drinks in -- empty glasses corralled in the center of the table and speech just starting to get a little fuzzy at the edges -- when the silver haired woman with the red shirt leans her hands on the side of their table. The conversation dies and Byleth looks up to meet the other's eyes.

And oh. Yes, she's absolutely gorgeous.

"Hey Claude," she drawls, shoulders rising a little in a full bodied stretch that makes Byleth die a little on the inside. "Dimitri." Both men nod at her, and then her attention slides to her, smirk lazy and eyes intent. "Whose your friend?"

Byleth suddenly feels very, very put on the spot. She downs the rest of her drink. "Byleth," she says before Claude can, clearing her throat to satiate the burn. "I just recently got brought on as a TA for Professor Rhea's class."

"Oh," the other woman hums, sliding into the booth beside her, but staying perched at the edge of the seat. "I'm surprised Rhea hasn't warned you about me already." Her smirk shifts to something mischievous, eyes narrowing and forearm draped against the table. "I'm the local troublemaker."

"Rhea _hates_ Edelgard," Claude interjects, laughing.

"It's mutual," Edelgard replies, smile sharp edged. 

"If you actually tried she might not hate you as much," Dimitri replies, frowning. "The fact that you haven't been to class in a month isn't helping matters."  
Edelgard flicks a dismissive hand at him, propping her chin up against her fist. "I haven't been on campus in a month, Dima," she explains, the mischievous glint in her eyes dying a little. "Family problems."

Dimitri nods, frowning, and the look that passes between the two is something Byleth can't -- and shouldn't, she thinks -- read. 

"I came here to have some drinks and blow off some tension," Edelgard says after a second of silence, Byleth realizing that the other woman was staring at her again. "I happened to see you guys so I had to come over to say hi." She's up on her feet again a second later, the motion so feline despite the slight unsteadiness to her. "Now that I did that I'm gonna go back downstairs."

Her eyes find Byleth's again, a singular eyebrow lifting. "You dance, Byleth?"

"Not well," she replies, wishing for another drink. 

"No one dances well here, doesn't matter if you're a professional or a newbie. You drink you're uncoordinated as hell and no one cares." 

It's a fair point, and Byleth concedes to it with a tilt of her head, sliding out from her seat and standing up in a much less coordinated fashion then Edelgard had. "Alright, I'll dance." She shouldn't, and she knows she shouldn't somewhere deep in the back of her mind where logic has been buried behind a buzzed haze, but no one here is gonna care enough to say anything.

Especially when half of them probably shouldn't even be here in the first place anyway.

"Hey Dima." She hears as Edelgard takes her hand and leads her away. "Wanna dance too?"

"Not drunk enough yet," Dimitri replies, and she can hear Claude jump up from the table to get them another round.

Down the steps they go, less graceful then Byleth got up them, stumbling slightly and laughing at one another as they catch balance and keep going. They spill out onto the floor as the song changes and Byleth let's herself get lost in it, watching the way Edelgard moves. The other woman dances like lust made alive, movements sinuous and lascivious. A promise of more if Byleth pushed the right buttons when the invitation was made. And Edelgard extends it in the curl of fingers over her shoulders and a sway of hips that makes Byleth weak at the knees.

She doesn't turn it down, pulling Edelgard closer and slotting their bodies together for a slow grind. The other's hands move, one to coil around the back of her neck and the other draped over her shoulder. The closeness doesn't slow Edelgard down at all, her style of movement simply adapting to it. She's something else, Byleth thinks as they move together, bodies sliding and rocking with an ease that's just this side of outright sexual. It makes her hot under the collar, a tightness burning low in her body that she already knows what is without having to think about it.

The look Edelgard gives her shows she's not the only one feeling this way, the other's eyes are dark and she holds her lip between her teeth in a way that makes Byleth want to be the one to bite it instead. Edelgard leans up, lips parted and tongue sliding over her teeth and it yanks the breath right out of Byleth's lungs even as she leans down to meet her. The kiss is electric, lips and teeth, Byleth's hands sliding down to squeeze Edelgard's ass in her palms. It forces a noise out of the other woman that Byleth greedily swallows. 

She almost stops to apologize, but the fingers around the back of her neck slide higher to tangle in her hair, holding her where she is as if Edelgard was trying to tell her without words that it was fine. That she wanted this as much as Byleth in her alcohol addled haze did. So she pushes closer instead, moving as one as they gasp for breath between desperate kisses.

Part of her thinks they should leave before this goes any further, but the other half of her vehemently disagrees. Edelgard makes the choice for her, breaking off and pulling her from the floor, through the haze and the people and into the nearby bathroom. By some grace of God it's empty, and Byleth finds herself shoved up against the door the second they're both inside. Edelgard's body pressed impossibly close against her, her wrists held in a vice grip above her head. The kiss this time is messy, teeth and tongues and as many quiet moans swapped between them as there was spit. 

Edelgard breaks it for a breath, and the thigh she pushes between Byleth's legs is both a relief and further torture. She returns the favor as Edelgard's lips trail hot down her throat, the path interrupted by a gasp and an unsteady jerk of hips. She smirks to herself and presses, able to feel the heat of the other woman through the fabric of her jeans. Edelgard's hold tightens enough her wrists ache, but the moan she let's out is worth it. Then Edelgard presses back and Byleth shudders, head thumping against the door as teeth find a spot at the bend of her neck and shoulder, sinking in enough to sting. She grinds down against the other's thigh and wrestles for possession of her arms, shuddering again at the growl the smaller woman let's out.

" _Fuck_ ," she rasps, and she knows for a fact she's going to have finger print shaped bruises tomorrow but can't find it in her to give a shit. "Please," she adds, pressing her leg up enough Edelgard responds with a grind of her own, her lips back to trailing kisses up along the previously neglected side of her neck. "I wanna touch you." The hands holding her release, and retreat to run along her thighs and up underneath her shirt.

Byleth doesn't waste a second either, running her fingers across her arms and her shoulders and down the muscled line of her back. She tips her head, dipping it down to run her tongue across the shell of Edelgard's ear, feeling as the other's fingers dig hard into her hips as she leads them into a mutual grind. It's teasing, and heat spills like liquid fire across her skin and coils distantly between her thighs. She wants more, she thinks, needs more if she's gonna get off. So she muscles Edelgard back, seizing her biceps and pushing while she captures her lips into another kiss that feels like she's trying to devour her, teeth catching flesh while they stumble as a tangle of limbs into the nearest stall.  
She releases Edelgard's lip before the smaller woman's back hits the wall and she takes her own turn to pin the other woman there, feeling as Edelgard arches into her as her mouth finds her neck and she trails a line of sucking, nibbling kisses across salty skin. She sacrifices a hold on one of Edelgard's wrists to run it down the front of her body, pulling her shirt free from her pants and stilling, fingers sliding against the exposed line of her abs. "Is this-"  
  


" _Yes._ " And Edelgard kisses her again, cutting off any further need for conversation. Edelgard's free hand gripping her shoulder as she undoes the button of her pants and pushes down the zipper. Edelgard is hotter without the fabric in the way, and slick, her fingers sliding easily across her clit. The other woman moans into the kiss, legs sliding apart slightly to give Byleth a little more room to move. Edelgard's head thumps back against the wall when Byleth breaks the kiss to concentrate a little better, pressing closer against her side as her fingers dip lower, palm pressing against her. She teases, pads of her fingers circling until Edelgard bucks against her and growls something like a warning. The grip on her shoulder tightens and Byleth bites at the edge of her jaw as she slides a finger inside of her, then a second. Edelgard's spine bows, head pressing harder against the tile as she swallows down a moan that would have been too loud otherwise.

It makes things low in her body tighter, clenching around nothing as she starts a slow thrust of her wrist that Edelgard meets with rocking hips and ragged pants. Byleth focuses on her face as she does it, watches the way the pleasure plays out on the set of her face. The way her eyes go unfocused, violet nearly entirely blacked out by her pupil, jaw slack despite the way she restrains her moans. Keeping them caged in her chest. She adds a third finger when she notices the frustration knotting between Edelgard's brows, and the other woman's eyes widen then shut, a full bodied shudder running through her as she tightens around the fingers inside of her.

" _Shit_ ," the other woman gasps, thrusting up into her hand as Byleth increases the pace of her thrusts and Edelgard's hand retreats from her shoulder to press across her mouth. Just in case someone comes in, she notes, back to trailing lazy kisses along her throat. She can feel the muffled sounds vibrating against her mouth as much as she can hear them, listening to the way the other's breathing breaks up the quiet moans, feeling the way she moves more and the way her body clenches and unclenches around her fingers.

So Byleth targets the ridged patch of slick muscle inside of her and presses her palm harder against her, enjoying the way Edelgard arches and trembles, a long whine spilling out broken from behind her hand. She keeps at it until Edelgard is shaking and squirming and whining and tight.

Until she knows that the other woman is just about to come. " _You're so beautiful,_ " she mutters against the shell of her ear, pausing between sentences to nip at the skin there and pull another whimper from her. " _I want you to come for me_ ," she says, pressing a forth finger in alongside the three already there. " _I know you want to._ "

Edelgard breaks with it, feet sliding slightly as her orgasm hits her and sends her into a shaking arch that leaves Byleth's fingers trapped in the vice of her body. She grinds her palm against her and slides her fingers as best as she can while Edelgard rides it out, brows knotted, eyes squeezed shut and jaw a taunt line that spoke of clenched teeth. She collapses back against the wall a second later, giving lazy rocks of her hips while Byleth works her through the last dregs that chase through the other's nerves. She stops when Edelgard does, leaning away slightly while the other woman pants in a futile attempt to slack oxygen starved lungs.

It drags her attention to her own body, singing with heat and arousal that she desperately wants to soothe. She's turned on enough it aches, her clit throbbing with the desire to be touched. But she waits, carefully withdrawing her hand when Edelgard finally relaxes enough she can. She brings her fingers to her lips and licks them clean without a second thought, savoring the taste and watching the way Edelgard watches her do it. She has half a second to be smug before Edelgard is on her, a foot between hers and a hand on her shoulder, twisting them until Byleth is the one with her back to the wall. 

"I'm going to wipe that smirk off your face," the other woman says close enough their lips brush as she speaks. "Because I bet you're desperate for me to touch you, aren't you?" Byleth bites her lip as Edelgard's hand slides down her front, pausing briefly to palm a breast and squeeze until she whines. She leaves Byleth with her hands, using the one not already occupied to shove her shirt up to her chin. "Hold it," Edelgard commands and Byleth complies, taking the fabric between her teeth so she can still touch the other woman.

_Fuck_ this woman was something else.

" _Good girl_ ," Edelgard grinds out and the tone of her voice drives a spike of pleasure straight to her core. _Fuck, fuck fuck fuck_ she could come if Edelgard just talked to her at this rate. So she squirms, spreading her legs a little and pressing her hips up in a silent plea she might have been humiliated over if she wasn't drunk and desperate to get off. "I knew you wanted it," she drawls, fingers playing over the button of her jeans, her lips impossibly hot where the press against her collarbone and dip lower until the fabric of her bra stops her. She thumbs over a pert nipple as she pops the button open and Byleth jerks, teeth clattering together to hold down the moan that springs up from her chest.

"Sensitive." Eyes flick up to her face as fingers slide underneath the waistband of her pants and her underwear and press against her throbbing clit. "Shame I can't get you out of these clothes." It was a shame, and she presses into the other's hands. Moaning low as Edelgard's fingers start a slow grind against her, her other hand trailing down the line of her stomach. Teeth fit against her collarbone and worry, tongue rolling hot and sinful against her skin as Edelgard presses her fingers inside of her. Two fit easily, and she bucks into the palm pressing against her.

" _More_ ," she says around the fabric in her mouth, the word coming out muffled. " _Please, I need_ -" Her shirt slips free and Edelgard's head twitches back, leaving her thinking she was in for it in the look the other woman gives her. But her expression smooths into a smile that's downright filth while she slips a third finger inside of her on the next thrust.

" _Oh God_ ," Byleth whispers, rocking up into each thrust freely. Gasping and trying her best to hold her own moans down in her throat. She knows she isn't going to last long, not with how tight and hot the coil in the pit of her stomach is, not with how badly her clit is throbbing and how much she's already clenching down around the fingers inside of her.

But Edelgard makes it last, drawing it out until Byleth is a taut, shuddering line. Back off the wall and breath burning in her lungs, jaw clenched hard enough her teeth ache in her skull. She clings to the other woman, fingers likely digging angry furrows in her back where she drags her nails up from between her shoulder blades. Her head goes fuzzy, thoughts breaking and scattering until she stops trying to collect them.

Instead she just grinds down against Edelgard's fingers, mindlessly thrusting with each motion of her wrist. Right up until she feels the stretch of a fourth finger, right up until Edelgard's wrist shifts and her fingers hit dead center where she needs them and she breaks, snapping up into another arch, heels sliding slightly out from under her. Her shoulders grind into the wall behind her as her orgasm slams into her and drags her under, eyes rolling back, teeth grinding down on the whine that rises in her throat and spills free. She shakes and jerks with each spark of pleasure Edelgard yanks from her with her fingers and the mouth now at her throat, sharp pricks of teeth leaving a necklace of marks Byleth would have to hide.

It's worth it, Byleth manages to think while she rides out the rest of her orgasm with uneven thrusts and gasping moans. Edelgard withdraws as Byleth comes down from her own high, panting just as much as the other woman had been. Both of them are sweating and exhausted, hair sticking to skin as much as their clothes do. She opens her eyes in time to catch Edelgard sucking her fingers clean and if she wasn't so tired-

"Holy shit," she mutters instead, leaning against the wall until she's confident enough that her legs will hold her. "Are you some kind of sex demon?" She asks, and blames the alcohol for the absolutely stupid nature of it. The sound of Edelgard's laugh is worth her lapse in intelligence, the other woman turning to look at her with a languid smile.

"I'm only human," she replies as she puts herself back together, smoothing the wrinkles out of her shirt and her pants as best she can. "This was fun, best sex I've had in a while." Her eyes shift to the bathroom stall around them, smile becoming sharper. "Can't say much for the setting, though."

Byleth takes a moment to fix her own clothes, buttoning her jeans up and doing her best to peel her hair from where it sticks stubbornly to the back of her neck. "Yea, never...done something this adventurous before." They both sound like a wreck, short of breath and tired.

Yet here they were holding a conversation like it was just another day.

"It's fun once and a while," Edelgard replies with a shrug, shoving open the stall door and stepping back out into the bathroom proper. "But not all the time." Byleth hears the sink a second later and comes out to find Edelgard washing her hands and splashing water on her face.

She follows suit. Enjoying the cooling nature of the water. "Well, I can check 'club bathroom' of the list of places I've had sex in."

Beside her Edelgard snorts out another laugh, Byleth watching as the other woman fixes her ponytail. "Lucky me," she finally says, leaning her hip against the sink. "Maybe next time we can do it in a more conventional setting."

Oh.

"If you want to, that is. I'm fine with keeping it a one time thing."

Byleth blinks dumbly, staring at the easy lean of the other's body and knowing she wouldn't be able to forget how she felt underneath her hands anytime soon. "I don't think I can."

Edelgard smirks, reaching out to run her fingers along her jaw, leaning in for a lingering kiss that's almost chaste in comparison. "Good," she says as she pulls away, tongue running over her lips as she leans back. "I'll see you around then, Byleth."

Then she's leaving, casting one last glance over her shoulder before disappearing out the door. Leaving Byleth stunned and wondering just how badly she'd fucked herself over.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/modulatechaos)


End file.
